Turn around
by fausbourg V
Summary: Réécriture de Mélimélo du destin. Après la guerre, les masques tombent et des secrets sont peu à peu révélés. Mais quelles seront les réactions de ceux qui étaient restés dans l'ombre ? Quelques nouveaux personnages feront partis de l'aventure.
1. Informations

Bonjour à toutes et à tous,

Cela fait longtemps que mes fictions n'ont pas été sujettes à de nouvelles publications, j'en suis pleinement consciente. Que dire sinon que le temps passant, je n'ai plus eu vraiment le temps de m'en occuper. Toutefois, j'avais promis de ne pas les abandonner, donc je vais les reprendre, petit à petit. J'espère que celles et ceux qui ont eu la patience d'attendre les apprécieront toujours.

Étant en année de concours, je suis assez prise par le temps, d'où une publication qui sera irrégulière. Ma bêta d'autrefois n'a pas changé, mais elle se trouve dans des conditions similaires. D'avance, nous sommes désolées du temps que prendront certains chapitres.

Pour celles et ceux qui ont consulté mon profil, vous avez déjà du voir ma nouvelle fiction. Il s'agit d'un one-shot inspiré par la série _Cantarella_ de You Higuri. Mon style a peut-être un peu changé depuis la dernière fois.

Pour cette même raison, _Le mélimélo de destin_, ma fiction dans l'univers de _Gundam Wing_, est en cours de réécriture. Ce sera la première de mes fanfictions à chapitre à bénéficier d'une nouvelle publication. _Nos ailes mêlées _et _Une nouvelle vie_ (_Harry Potter _de Mme Rowling) suivront, mais j'ignore encore dans quel ordre. Si la première fera l'objet d'une réécriture, je doute qu'il y ait des modifications pour _Nouvelle vie_.

Quelqu'un m'a demandé s'il était possible de traduire _Une Nouvelle vie_ en anglais : je ne promets rien, mais je tenterai de le faire.

Merci pour votre patience et bonne lecture,

à bientôt,

Fausbourg V.


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

Plus les années passaient, moins la planète bleue ressemblait à ce qu'elle avait jadis été.

Les villes étaient toujours plus nombreuses et plus grandes, étouffant ce qu'elles pouvaient dans leur propre expansion.

Les forêts étaient, peu à peu, détruites pour les besoins d'hommes qui ne s'inquiétaient pas des conséquences de leurs gestes.

Les mers et les océans étaient, eux aussi, colonisés par l'Homme, mais avec moins de ferveur ; l'eau avait toujours eu un pouvoir que les êtres humains ne comprenaient pas et elle n'hésitait pas à briser ses adversaires pour s'assurer de sa sauvegarde. Toutefois, son temps était compté.

Les déserts, quant à eux, insupportaient les hommes qui n'y étaient pas nés. Le sable et la chaleur en indisposaient plus d'un, rendant difficile toutes politiques de colonisation, même si de petites villes et une base militaire étaient parvenues à s'y implanter.

Vue des colonies, la Terre n'était plus cette planète bleue tachetée d'émeraude. Elle avait perdu de sa beauté et de sa lumière. Mais, en l'observant avec intention et d'un peu plus près, il arrivait de la voir s'illuminer un peu avant que cette nouvelle étincelle de vie ne s'éteigne à nouveau. Vu du ciel, ce n'était qu'une étincelle, une lumière éphémère semblable à un espoir de renouveau. Une renaissance, à l'instar du phénix qui se relève de ses cendres. Cependant, l'espoir se muait rapidement en indifférence. La Terre était terne. Pour beaucoup, ces éclats lumineux rappelaient les derniers sursauts d'un animal agonisant qui refuse de céder à la mort, s'accrochant avec rage à la vie. Mais que cette vie était misérable...

Sur la terre ferme, ces lueurs d'espoir avaient des relents de chaos. Des hommes et des femmes couraient dans tous les sens pour sauver ce qui pouvait l'être ou pour trouver de quoi défendre leur territoire. Et, en levant leur tête, ils découvraient leur ennemi. Un ennemi à qui ils avaient eux-mêmes donné naissance. Ils avaient creusé leur propre tombe. Ils avaient donné vie à des machines destructrices. La Terre et les colonies de l'espace connaissaient le règne des armures mobiles et des armes de destructions massives. Des armes et technologies bien supérieures à celles utilisées lors des deux guerres mondiales ; et leurs créateurs ne pouvaient plus les contrôler.

Cependant, depuis déjà quelques années, ce règne était contesté et des réseaux de résistance s'organisaient dans l'optique de renverser ce pouvoir qu'ils considéraient comme despotique, et ce en utilisant les armes de leur ennemi. Ils les développèrent davantage et créèrent un nouveau design totalement à l'opposé de ce qui pouvait exister, comme pour montrer à tous que la lutte était encore possible et qu'il y avait encore de l'espoir. Prouver à tous que les hommes pouvaient vaincre l'adversité, du moment qu'ils acceptaient de s'unir pour une même cause.

Malheureusement pour eux, avec le temps et les manipulations politiques, ceux pour qui ils se battaient leur avaient tourné le dos, sans hésitation. Il ne leur restait plus que leurs idéaux. Idéaux pour lesquels plusieurs jeunes gens avaient été durement entraînés et, parmi eux, cinq adolescents furent choisis pour mener à bien cette croisade des temps modernes en territoire ennemi : l'Opération Météore.

Cette opération de grande envergure avait déjà deux ans et les cinq jeunes garçons envoyés sur Terre avaient été les premiers sérieux adversaires de O.Z., la plus importante des organisations militaires, tant sur Terre que dans l'espace. Cette organisation était la cible principale de ces pilotes venus des colonies à bord d'étranges armures d'un nouveau type et baptisées « Gundam ».

Avec les années, les chefs de chaque groupuscule résistant avaient décidé de réunir les cinq pilotes, espérant ainsi obtenir de meilleurs résultats et éviter, au maximum, des incidents semblables à ceux du passé. Ils ne voulaient surtout pas que O.Z. puisse remettre ses mains sur l'un de leurs précieux Gundams. Ils avaient appris de leurs erreurs.

Les cinq adolescents vivaient donc ensemble et se déplaçaient d'une planque à l'autre quand le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Il leur arrivait aussi, de plus en plus souvent, de recevoir des ordres de mission où ils étaient tous requis, comme c'était le cas ce soir-là.

oOo

Le soleil était à son zénith mais ses rayons avaient du mal à se frayer un chemin à travers les feuilles et les branches des arbres de l'une des dernières forêts de la planète.

C'était un endroit tranquille et calme. On entendait, ci et là, les bruits que faisait la nature et les bruissements que provoquait une légère brise. Cette forêt semblait presque irréelle dans ce monde industriel et urbain.

Pourtant, il s'agissait d'une zone stratégique pour l'organisation O.Z. qui y avait installé l'une de ses bases militaires responsables de l'invention de nouvelles armes.

En la construisant dans une région totalement isolée et en pleine forêt, les dirigeants de O.Z. espéraient pouvoir la soustraire à l'attention des Gundams et ainsi poursuivre leurs projets sans crainte de les voir réduits à néant par les flammes de leurs ennemis. Mais le destin est parfois capricieux et s'acharne sur des victimes de son choix.

En effet, contrairement à leurs présomptions, ils n'étaient pas seuls dans cette épaisse forêt qui dissimulait, en plus de cette structure militaire, une modeste cabane qui semblait abandonnée et dévorée par le lierre et les herbes rampantes.

À l'intérieur, pourtant, cinq personnes y avaient trouvé refuge et y avaient monté leur propre petite base. Ils n'étaient autres que les cinq pilotes tant redoutés par l'armée.

La tension était de plus en plus palpable autour des cinq jeunes gens. Pourtant, aucun ne semblait vraiment inquiet quant à la réussite de leur mission. Toutefois, ils préféraient se montrer prudents et chacun, à sa manière, tentait d'accéder à une certaine tranquillité. Contrairement à l'avis des médias, ces garçons n'éprouvaient aucun plaisir à accomplir de telles actions. Ils savaient que la plupart de leurs décisions entraînait des morts et des blessés, mais ils savaient que c'était le prix à payer en temps de guerre. Ils faisaient le travail pour lequel ils avaient été formés. Ce travail qu'ils étaient les seuls à pouvoir faire efficacement.

Cette planque était modeste, mais elle semblait convenir aux besoins des cinq pilotes. La proximité ne les dérangeait pas vraiment. Ils avaient connu des situations plus précaires. Le fait d'être à deux par chambre n'était pas un souci. Cependant, plus la nuit approchait, plus ils sentaient le besoin d'être seul. C'était pour cela qu'ils avaient tous cherché à s'isoler.

Wufei Chang, désigné par O.Z. comme le pilote 05, était un jeune homme d'origine chinoise. Allongé sur le canapé usé de la pièce principale, il portait son habituelle tunique blanche et une paire de lunettes sur le nez. Il lisait un roman trouvé dans l'une des chambres de la planque et, vraisemblablement, abandonné par son ancien propriétaire. L'histoire était peu passionnante, mais cela lui importait peu. La tranquillité qui se dégageait de lui n'était qu'un nuage de fumée que seul le froncement de ses sourcils trahissait. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment quant à la mission à venir, pourtant, il avait beau y réfléchir, il ne comprenait pas ce qui pouvait en empêcher le bon déroulement. Il espérait se tromper et que ces inquiétudes ridicules n'étaient rien de plus que cela.

Quatre Raberba Winner était le seul fils d'une riche famille de la colonie spatiale L4. Son visage angélique, ses yeux d'un bleu clair et ses cheveux blonds trompaient aisément ses adversaires qui ne voyaient pas en lui un danger potentiel. Pourtant, il pouvait se montrer intransigeant, voire manipulateur, lorsque le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Étant le dernier né d'une famille constituée de femmes, il avait longtemps été considéré comme un petit enfant ; l'opération Météore l'avait révélé à tous comme un jeune homme fier et déterminé à se battre pour ses principes. Et même s'il les savait nécessaires, tous ces combats ne lui plaisaient pas. Non seulement, ils allaient à l'encontre de sa nature profonde et sa petite particularité psychique souffrait à chaque fois que des hommes mourraient autour de lui. En effet, le pilote 04 était un empathe, et ce don pouvait parfois se révéler être plus un fardeau qu'autre chose. Aussi, le jeune homme avait décidé de ne pas se concentrer sur la mission à effectuer avant de n'y être contraint. Pour cela, rien ne valait la préparation de bons petits plats en cuisine. De plus, cette activité serait un bénéfice pour l'équipe. Un bon repas, léger et plein de sucres lents, serait idéal.

À l'étage, adossé contre le mur, se tenait un jeune homme qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Il était grand et tout en finesse. Une longue mèche de cheveux châtains couvrait l'un de ses yeux que l'on devinait aussi vert que celui qui était visible. Trowa Barton, ou le pilote 03, n'était pas inquiet pour cette mission dont les Professeurs, principaux dirigeants de la Résistance, leur rabâchaient les oreilles depuis quelques jours. Ses pensées étaient tournées vers l'occupant de la chambre à côté de laquelle il se trouvait. Quelque chose n'allait pas, il le savait et cela le préoccupait. Il voulait aider son coéquipier, mais ne pouvait pas intervenir sans alerter les autres. Cette mission était trop importante pour qu'ils puissent se permettre de douter des capacités de l'un des leurs.

Duo Maxwell, autrement connu sous le pseudonyme de Shinigami ou sous le matricule du pilote 02, tentait de se départir de son anxiété en démontant et remontant sa fidèle armure pour la énième fois. Tout cela était vain. Il eut un geste d'agacement, jetant le tournevis qu'il tenait, avant de se diriger vers la porte du hangar. Sa longue natte se balançait, suivant ses mouvements. Il regardait le paysage qui l'entourait sans le voir. Toutes ses pensées et ses angoisses étaient tournées vers la mission de ce soir. Ils devaient détruire, raser, anéantir... une base militaire. Rien de bien nouveau sous les Tropiques, selon ses coéquipiers ; mais, pour lui, c'était différent. Cette fois, l'appréhension et la culpabilité lui tordaient les boyaux. Il sentait une boule se former et grossir dans sa gorge. Il ferait son devoir, évidemment... mais en y apportant quelques modifications. Il devait sauver quelqu'un que les résistants voulaient mort et, pour cela, il allait devoir mentir aux siens. Non pas mentir... Ça, ce serait son dernier recours. Il fallait juste qu'il leur cache certaines petites choses ou qu'il manipule les apparences à son avantage. Peu importait, du moment que cette personne était sauve et que ses quatre compagnons survivent à cette nuit fatidique.

Le pilote 01 était Japonais, du moins c'est ce que le Professeur J, son responsable, semblait penser. Pourtant, les yeux d'un bleu profond avaient tendance à nier ce postulat. D'ordinaire froid, le jeune homme avait pris l'habitude d'être seul. Ce soir-là ne faisait pas exception. Cependant, contrairement à ses habitudes, il n'était pas en train d'étudier une dernière fois les plans de la base qu'ils devaient attaquer. Heero Yui, s'était isolé à l'étage, allongé sur son lit, dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Maxwell. Une douleur sans nom le rongeait de l'intérieur, torturant son estomac et toute la partie inférieure de son ventre. Une migraine comme il en avait rarement expérimenté, le mettait au supplice. Il avait la sensation que sa tête allait se fendre en deux, le portant au bord des larmes. Si son esprit logique lui soufflait que ses maux de tête étaient consécutifs à un mal plus grand, à l'instar de celui de son ventre, il ne savait que faire pour y remédier. Il ignorait ce qui lui arrivait, juste conscient des conséquences que cela provoquait. Alors que la nausée montait, il espérait, en son for intérieur, être opérationnel pour la nuit à venir. Une erreur de sa part pouvait mettre ses camarades en danger, et cela, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

oOo

Quelques heures plus tard, à la nuit tombée, les cinq pilotes montèrent dans leurs armures. La base militaire de O.Z. n'était pas très éloignée de leur planque. Le voyage sera court, peut-être une heure ou deux en comptant les détours qu'ils avaient prévu de faire afin d'être sûrs de ne pas être repérés. Leur plan d'attaque avait été mémorisé depuis longtemps et ils n'avaient laissé aucune place à l'imprévu. Pourtant, les pilotes 01, 03, 04 et 05 ignoraient le secret de leur compagnon d'arme et ce que cela allait impliquer dans le développement de cette délicate mission. La condition de Yui avait été également gardée sous silence par Barton et le principal concerné ; or le pilote 03 savait qu'il devrait rester vigilant pour s'assurer qu'il n'arrive rien d'irréparable à son ami. Cette nuit promettait d'être éprouvante pour tous.

* * *

En espérant que cette reprise a été convaincante. Review, please ?


	3. 1 - Echec de la mission

**Merci à toutes celles et tous ceux qui lisent cette fiction (ou une autre de mon profil)**

**et**

**Un très grand merci à Seiryû pour sa patience et ses conseils (ma bêta-lectrice)**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**** :** échec de la mission

Rappel :

_Quelques heures plus tard, à la nuit tombée, les cinq pilotes montèrent dans leurs armures. La base militaire de O.Z. n'était pas très éloignée de leur planque. Le voyage sera court, peut-être une heure ou deux en comptant les détours qu'ils avaient prévu de faire afin d'être sûrs de ne pas être repérés. Leur plan d'attaque avait été mémorisé depuis longtemps et ils n'avaient laissé aucune place à l'imprévu. Pourtant, les pilotes 01, 03, 04 et 05 ignoraient le secret de leur compagnon d'arme et ce que cela allait impliquer dans le développement de cette délicate mission. La condition de Yui avait été également gardée sous silence par Barton et le principal concerné ; or le pilote 03 savait qu'il devrait rester vigilant pour s'assurer qu'il n'arrive rien d'irréparable à son ami. Cette nuit promettait d'être éprouvante pour tous._

oOo

La nuit fournissait une couverture parfaite aux jeunes rebelles. En effet, l'ensemble de la forêt était plongé dans l'obscurité la plus totale, les éclats de la Lune ne parvenant pas à percer les épais feuillages. Il n'y avait pas un bruit, comme si la nature priait déjà pour les morts à venir.

À la base militaire, tout semblait calme et les hommes discutaient entre eux de choses et d'autres, ou effectuaient quelques patrouilles pour s'assurer que personne ne pouvait entrer par effraction. Ils ne s'inquiétaient pas d'une éventuelle attaque. Leur garnison était bien dissimulée et ils étaient suffisamment nombreux pour la défendre. De plus, leurs murs abritaient, depuis deux jours, l'une des figures emblématiques de l'organisation OZ. Cette information avait été gardée secrète, mais tous savaient que s'ils étaient pris d'assaut, le général les aiderait. En somme, il n'y avait pas lieu de s'inquiéter et les hommes profitaient de cette paisible nuit.

Toutefois, ils ignoraient qu'ils étaient observés par les pilotes de Gundams qui, à l'abri des regards, attendaient patiemment le moment de passer à l'offensive.

oOo

- 01 à 02 et 03. On abandonne les Gundams à l'orée de la forêt. Ils seraient une gêne pour 04 et 05 si on les laissait près des bâtiments.

- 03 à 01. Compris.

- 02. Ok, my Hee-chan.

- Duo, s'il te plaît. Calmes-toi.

- Oui, oui, Quatrou.

Dans son cockpit, Heero leva les yeux au ciel, se retenant d'incendier Maxwell de remarques acerbes. Pourtant, ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait, et c'est ce qui inquiétait le pilote 01.

Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de réagir de la sorte aux enfantillages du natté. Certes, il lui arrivait d'être agacé par son comportement puéril ou par ce ridicule surnom dont il avait été affublé, mais de là à vouloir le frapper... De lui mettre une balle entre les deux yeux pour le faire taire... Pourquoi s'énervait-il pour si peu ? Le Japonais se savait fatigué et ne comptait plus les nombreuses sautes d'humeur qu'il avait eu cette dernière semaine. Il ignorait quelle pouvait en être la cause et avait fait au mieux pour qu'aucun de ses coéquipiers ne s'en aperçoive. Il ne voulait pas devenir un fardeau. Et, bien qu'il n'en appréciait pas l'idée, il se doutait qu'il allait devoir avancer sa visite médicale annuelle. Peut-être aurait-il des réponses et un traitement convenable.

En attendant, il lui fallait ronger son frein et se montrer patient. Après tout, il doutait que les mads apprécient qu'il inscrive dans son rapport qu'il avait mis fin aux jours du pilote 02 parce que celui-ci lui tapait sur le système. Non, définitivement non. Le docteur J ne lui pardonnerait pas. Non, la meilleure solution était d'ignorer l'Américain et de se concentrer sur cette mission.

Alors que le pilote du Wing était en pleine réflexion, Duo et Trowa étaient sortis de leur armure mobile. Heero se préparait à les rejoindre quand il s'aperçut que le natté ne s'était pas aussi bien réceptionné qu'à son habitude. Il avait dû se fouler la cheville, pourtant il ne semblait avoir aucune difficulté à marcher. Le Japonais se demanda s'il n'avait pas simplement imaginé la chose. Cependant, en dépit de sa propre confusion, il avait la désagréable impression que le pilote du Deathscythe n'était pas dans son état normal et qu'il jouait un jeu. Quand il y songeait, Heero s'apercevait qu'il y avait eu plusieurs petites choses qui lui semblaient étranges de la part de Duo, mais il ne savait pas quoi en penser.

Mécaniquement, le pilote 01 quitta son cockpit pour rejoindre les deux autres. Alors qu'il posait pied à terre, il sentit une présence à ses côtés ; ce qui eut pour mérite de le sortir de ses pensées. Il avait encore eu une absence, et cela devenait un sérieux handicap.

Quant à celui qui l'avait approché, Heero estimait qu'il avait eu de la chance de reconnaître sa présence. Aussi, ne repoussa-t-il pas la main qui venait de se poser, avec douceur, au creux de ses reins. Le petit brun se tourna légèrement pour remercier Trowa de l'avoir ramené à la réalité, mais il s'interrompit en découvrant l'inquiétude que contenaient les deux yeux émeraude de son vis-à-vis.

Un peu en retrait, Maxwell observait l'échange silencieux qui avait pris place entre Heero et Trowa. Il enviait cette relation et cette confiance absolue qui liaient les deux adolescents. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour comprendre l'autre, un simple regard suffisait. Lui était bien incapable de ce genre de chose et cela le frustrait. Les seuls regards du Japonais qu'il était en mesure d'interpréter étaient ces regards noirs dont il était souvent la cible, surtout depuis quelques temps.

Duo avait, lui aussi, remarqué que le brun n'était pas pleinement concentré sur la mission et qu'il lui arrivait, de plus en plus souvent, d'avoir la tête ailleurs. Cela ne l'avait pas vraiment perturbé au début. Au fond, c'était plutôt soulageant de voir qu'il lui arrivait de décrocher, ça montrait qu'il était humain. L'ennui était qu'ils avaient une mission à accomplir. Et puis, le brun devait, simplement, être épuisé par toutes ces nuits blanches, sans compter qu'il devait constamment penser à la planification de leurs missions et à comment sauver Réléna. En somme, rien de bien réjouissant. De plus, le pilote 02 avait ses propres soucis à gérer sans avoir à s'occuper de ceux du plus petit. Il avait du temps pour cela, étant donné qu'ils partageaient la même chambre et qu'il était son coéquipier attitré.

Après leur avoir laissé un moment en tête-à-tête, le natté n'y tint plus et se décida à les rejoindre. Ses deux partenaires le regardèrent avancer, mettant ainsi fin à leur silencieuse discussion. Ensemble, ils discutèrent brièvement de quelques points sensibles de leur plan d'attaque et vérifièrent, une dernière fois, que tout était au point. Ils ne voulaient surtout pas commettre d'impair, sinon les pilotes 04 et 05, qui devaient s'occuper des défenses extérieures de la base, devraient prendre des risques inutiles pour venir les secourir.

La conversation terminée et après un dernier signe à Quatre et Wufei qui étaient restés dans leurs armures, ils partirent en direction de la base. Leur combinaison noire et leur entraînement les aidèrent à se fondre dans l'obscurité et à passer tous les barrages sans se faire repérer. Aucun des soldats de OZ ne remarqua les trois adolescents qui venaient de s'infiltrer dans le bâtiment. Les rebelles profitèrent de ce laps de temps pour commencer leur travail de sabotage. Ils savaient que l'alerte serait donnée lorsque leurs deux amis passeraient à l'action.

Heero, Duo et Trowa allaient se séparer quand, soudain, toutes les alarmes se déclenchèrent et que tous les haut-parleurs se mirent à cracher :

- On nous attaque ! Des Gundams ! Des Gundams nous attaquent !

Étrangement, au lieu de s'inquiéter, Duo se détendit en entendant ce cri. Les soldats de OZ étaient tellement prévisibles... et ils manquaient cruellement d'originalité. À chaque fois, c'était la même rengaine et les cinq pilotes étaient toujours accueillis par "des Gundams nous attaquent". À cette pensée, le natté ne put s'empêcher de pouffer, sous l'œil ennuyé de ses deux camarades.

- Franchement ! Ils pourraient faire un effort et se renouveler. Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?

- Tu devrais te concentrer, 02.

- Allons, Tro-man. On ne risque rien. Les Ozies sont bien trop occupés par Quatre et Wufei.

- Il vaut mieux être prudent et ne pas se faire repérer.

- Hee-chan... Tu me connais... Il n'y a pas plus discret que moi !

- Mettons-nous au travail. On n'a plus beaucoup de temps. Et ce n'est pas le moment de faire le clown, 02.

- Oui, je sais...

L'Américain soupira. Ce n'était pas la première fois que le pilote 01 lui donnait des ordres, mais cela devenait lassant. Il avait l'impression de passer pour un incapable aux yeux du brun, et c'était décourageant. Et ce n'était pas parce qu'il trouvait Heero adorable qu'il devait tout lui laisser passer. Lui aussi était un pilote de Gundam et il avait exécuté un bon nombre de mission en solo avant de rejoindre le groupe. En définitive, Duo pouvait autant prétendre au droit de diriger une opération de sabotage que le brun. Toutefois, ce n'était pas ce qu'il désirait le plus. Non, ce qu'il voulait véritablement, c'était la considération de Yui... et peut-être un sourire. Un sourire qui étirerait ces lèvres qui, dans ses rêves, lui appartenaient. Il avait déjà vu le petit brun faire de microscopiques sourires à Trowa, mais il en voulait un qui lui serait destiné, à lui, Duo Maxwell.

Un petit rictus souleva le coin de ses lèvres, et Duo se disait qu'il était bien possessif alors qu'il n'y avait rien qui l'unissait au Japonais.

Il fut ramené à la réalité par un petit coup porté à l'arrière de la tête. Si cela n'avait pas été douloureux, cela avait eu tout de même le mérite de le faire réagir. Les réflexes qu'il avait acquis au fil des années faisaient qu'il s'était instinctivement positionné de façon à riposter si jamais il venait à être attaqué. Il avait tiré l'un de ses couteaux de la poche de sa combinaison et était près à frapper. Cependant, il arrêta net son mouvement en constatant qu'il était seul avec Heero. Le pilote 03 avait dû les quitter pour aller remplir ses tâches et le brun, loin d'être d'une patience d'ange, n'avait pas dû apprécier d'être ignoré. Duo lui adressa un petit sourire penaud. Il savait qu'il s'était fait prendre la main dans le sac cette fois. Il s'était encore perdu dans son petit paradis personnel en plein milieu d'une mission et le pilote du Wing avait été obligé de le rappeler à l'ordre.

Pour ne pas subir les foudres de son partenaire et dans l'espoir de se faire pardonner, le natté se dépêcha de suivre l'exemple de Trowa et partit de son côté pour faire ce qu'on attendait de lui. Après tout, ces bombes n'allaient pas se poser toutes seules.

oOo

Quelques minutes plus tard, le pilote du Deathscythe était parvenu à installer tous ses engins explosifs sans être trop perturbé. Quatre et Wufei semblaient monopoliser l'attention des soldats de OZ puisqu'il en croisa assez peu dans les couloirs. Il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Pour une fois, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre à narguer ces hommes et ses adversaires avaient rapidement mordu la poussière.

Ayant terminé les tâches qui lui incombaient, Duo considéra le temps qu'il lui restait pour effectuer la seconde partie de son plan. Il savait qu'il bénéficierait de quelques minutes, mais guère plus. Les bombes lui laisseraient une quinzaine de minutes, mais il devait également s'inquiéter de ses amis. En effet, ses coéquipiers ignoraient tout de ses intentions, à savoir sauver la vie du général de OZ présent sur cette base. Il se doutait bien que ce serait perçu comme un acte de haute trahison et, à part Quatre, personne ne chercherait à entendre sa version de l'histoire. Aussi valait-il mieux qu'ils ne sachent rien de tout cela. Le natté avait d'excellentes raisons pour agir de la sorte, et cela le peinait de dissimuler ses actions aux autres rebelles. Mais c'était une nécessité et il ferait avec. En attendant de pouvoir se dépêtrer de cette situation, il allait redoubler de vigilance et de discrétion. Tromper les hommes de OZ était d'une facilité déconcertante, toutefois duper les quatre pilotes était une toute autre affaire.

Un dernier coup d'œil à sa montre lui confirma qu'il devait se dépêcher. Heero et Trowa auraient bientôt fini leurs propres missions et viendraient à sa rencontre. Il devait sortir le général du bâtiment avant que ses deux coéquipiers réalisent quoi que ce soit. Il se mit à courir, les sens en alerte, vers les quartiers dans lesquels il espérait trouver sa proie. Dans sa course, il se félicita d'avoir mémorisé le plan et tous les raccourcis de la base. Peut-être aurait-il une chance de venir en aide à cette personne qu'il voulait tant garder en vie. Il savait qu'il ne se le pardonnerait jamais si le général venait à mourir puisque c'étaient ses bombes qui allaient causer le futur brasier destructeur.

Cette personne, ce général des armées de OZ... Si un jour quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'il désirerait l'épargner, jamais il ne l'aurait cru. Il aurait peut-être même ri à cette idée saugrenue. Pourtant, cela faisait déjà deux mois que l'homme avait pris contact avec lui, lors d'une précédente mission en solo... Il avait des choses à lui confier. Des renseignements importants. Au début, le natté avait été méfiant. Cet homme était un ennemi et il était connu pour être sournois et manipulateur. L'Américain se souvenait encore de la fois où Heero avait été abusé, tuant le Maréchal Noventa sans savoir qu'il était celui qui se battait pour rétablir la paix entre la Terre et les colonies. À cela s'ajoutait le côté totalement incroyable de ces informations.

Duo n'avait pas voulu y croire et avait mené sa propre enquête, sans consulter ses compagnons. Pourtant, après un mois de recherches, il avait fini par accepter que ce que cet homme lui avait dit était vrai. Il avait une famille. Lui, Duo Maxwell, l'orphelin de la colonie L2, avait encore une famille de sang. Et quelle famille !

Toujours dans le plus grand secret, il avait rencontré ce général et ils avaient discuté. Ils avaient appris à se connaître et à s'apprécier, même s'ils restaient ennemis sur le champ de bataille. Néanmoins, il aurait été difficile pour l'un d'entre eux de blesser l'autre, alors tuer... Non, Duo préférait encore agir dans le dos de ses amis.

Le natté courait toujours lorsque, au détour d'un couloir, il aperçut enfin la porte tant convoitée. Il se dirigea, déterminé, vers elle, priant pour que l'homme n'ait pas quitté la pièce pour rejoindre ses soldats sur le champ de bataille. Optimiste, Duo voulait croire en sa bonne étoile : le général serait dans cette pièce et, de préférence, seul. Sur cette dernière pensée et sans vraiment y réfléchir davantage, il enfonça la porte d'un grand coup de pied. Il n'avait pas le temps de crocheter la serrure, et le bruit des combats le couvrait suffisamment pour qu'il n'ait pas à s'inquiéter de l'apparition de renforts. Il entra promptement dans la salle de réunion, près à se défendre si besoin était.

Une rapide inspection visuelle de la pièce lui confirma qu'il n'y avait pas de garde. Les papiers abandonnés sur la grande table semblaient indiquer qu'ils étaient tous partis précipitamment pour venir en aide à leurs collègues. Toutefois, Maxwell ne se détendit pas pour autant.

Derrière lui, se tenait l'homme qu'il était venu sauver, et celui-ci ne l'avait pas reconnu puisqu'il le menaçait de la lame de son épée. Il le considérait comme un ennemi potentiel, et c'était vexant. Certes, l'Américain lui faisait dos et avait caché sa natte dans le col de sa combinaison, mais c'était loin d'être l'accueil qu'il avait espéré. Aussi s'apprêtait-il à partager ses sentiments sur le sujet avec le général quand celui-ci le devança.

- Pourrait-on savoir qui vous êtes, jeune homme ? Il ne me semble pas vous avoir invité à entrer, après tout. Et je n'apprécie guère être déranger par de parfaits inconnus, surtout quand ceux-ci sont des terroristes. Car c'est bien là ce que vous êtes, n'est-ce pas ?

Les paroles de l'homme retournèrent le couteau dans la plaie et le pilote, aussi vexé qu'amusé, décida de se moquer des manières de son vis-à-vis.

- Salut à toi aussi ! Je suis content de te voir. Ou presque... Parce que si c'est comme ça que tu reçois ton sauveur, je ne te rendrai pas visite tous les jours. Comptes pas sur moi. Dire que je pensais que le grand général en chef des armées de OZ avait de l'éducation... Un mythe qui s'écroule ! Treize Kushrénada est un homme comme les autres ! Quelle déception !

- Duo ? C'est toi ? Que fais-tu ici ?

- Oui, oui. C'est moi. Et, d'avance, désolé mais on n'a pas vraiment le temps, là. Il faut sortir d'ici. On verra plus tard pour la politesse et les témoignages d'affection. Viens !

Sur ces mots, l'Américain poussa Treize Kushrénada hors de la salle et le tira à sa suite, sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer. Ils devaient faire vite s'ils ne voulaient pas avoir de problème. Duo n'était plus sûr d'avoir encore beaucoup de temps pour évacuer le bâtiment avant que les charges explosives fassent leur office. Cependant, son aîné ne semblait pas comprendre l'urgence de la situation et tenter de calmer leur folle allure en l'interrogeant.

- Duo, puis-je au moins savoir ce que tu fais dans cette base ? Elle n'existe sur aucune carte. Comment as-tu pu la trouver ? Et pourquoi doit-on fuir ?

Duo ignora les questions du plus âgé. Il y avait plus urgent et il préférait se concentrer sur leur route. Mais son compagnon, détestant être ignoré, s'impatienta et le pressa de nouvelles questions.

- Duo ! Bon sang ! Vas-tu répondre ? Que fais-tu ici ?

- Ça, j'suis pas sûr que tu veuilles vraiment le savoir. Ça ne va pas te plaire.

- Ah... J'en conclus donc que tu fais ton travail de terroriste. Je me trompe ?

- Euh... Jocker ?

- Et je suppose, tout naturellement, que je vais devoir faire venir des hommes demain, pour nettoyer le tas de gravas que seront devenus ces bâtiments.

- Tu supposes bien. Et si tu ne veux pas qu'ils ramassent aussi nos deux cadavres fumants, il vaudrait mieux qu'on se dépêche. Alors, si tu pou...Outch !

En voulant tourner à l'une des intersections, le pilote 02 avait violemment percuté la personne qui traversait le couloir dans lequel il venait de s'engager. À la vitesse à laquelle son compagnon et lui couraient, il n'avait pu éviter cette personne. Le choc de la collision n'en fut que plus grand et il se sentit reculer sous l'impact, tandis que l'individu en face de lui tombait durement sur le sol.

Duo, dont le général avait empêché la chute, avait cru reconnaître le corps, plus petit, qu'il avait heurté. Il n'osait pas relever la tête, craignant que ses soupçons soient vérifiés. Il devait absolument trouver une solution, ou tout ce qu'il avait essayé de créer entre Heero et lui partirait en fumée. Et Duo Maxwell refusait de le perdre ; il s'était trop battu pour. Cependant, il n'acceptait pas plus l'idée de livrer Treize à Heero. Ce dernier ne lui ferait pas de cadeau.

En face du couple, Heero Yui était toujours au sol, trop surpris par ce qui venait de passer et ce qu'il voyait. Duo, son coéquipier... était accompagné du général Kushrénada, leur ennemi. Certes, le pilote 02 était tendu, mais cela ne semblait pas être dû à la présence de leur aîné. Non, le brun savait, inconsciemment, que c'était son apparition qui rendait l'autre mal à l'aise. Comprenant que le natté les avait trahi, Heero se remis lestement sur ses pieds et braqua son arme sur les deux hommes.

Duo, quant à lui, ne savait plus quoi faire. Il s'était attendu à une telle réaction de la part du pilote aux yeux bleus, mais cela le blessait tout de même. Hypocritement, il savait qu'il en aurait peut-être fait autant si les rôles avaient été inversés. Néanmoins, voir les êtres auxquels il tenait le plus le menacer d'une arme commençait à vraiment l'énerver. Dans l'espoir de raisonner Heero, le natté décida qu'il était temps de le regarder dans les yeux, et il releva la tête, croisant deux prunelles assassines.

En face de lui, se tenait un Heero Yui particulièrement furieux. Si le regard noir qui le transperçait de part en part était une indication, l'Américain savait que l'adolescent était suffisamment hors de lui pour l'abattre au moindre mouvement suspect, et ce sans chercher à élucider la situation. Pour simplifier, c'était un Heero qu'il n'avait pas envie d'affronter et une histoire qui, il le sentait, allait mal se terminer. Et, avec tout le courage et le sang froid dont il pouvait encore faire preuve, Duo tenta de s'expliquer et de calmer son collègue.

- Hee-chan... Écoutes... Je te jure qu'il y a une explication logique à tout ça... Alors si tu pouvais baisser ton arme, ce serait super, tu ne crois pas ?

- Non.

Le natté ne savait pas s'il devait être blasé ou affolé par cette réponse sans appel. La conversation allait virer au cauchemar. Comme pour confirmer ses pensées, il sentit Treize se tendre, derrière lui. La présence de ce dernier le rassura. Dans la panique, Duo avait momentanément oublié qu'il tenait toujours son compagnon par le poignet. Le fait de ne pas être seul pour affronter la tempête le rassurait quelque peu et, l'espace d'un instant, il envisagea la possibilité de maîtriser le Japonais. C'était de loin la solution la plus rapide et la plus effective. Treize et lui avaient une chance de l'emporter, s'ils jouaient correctement de leurs atouts, à savoir leur taille et leur poids. Toutefois, Maxwell doutait que le brun se laisse désarmer aussi aisément. S'il était petit, Heero était également un formidable combattant qui pouvait compter sur sa vitesse et son agilité. De plus, il leur suffisait d'avoir une seconde d'hésitation pour que Yui en profite et que cela leur soit fatal.

Et puis, Duo ne se faisait pas d'illusions. Il ne voulait pas voir le petit brun être blessé. Un combat entre eux risquait de tourner en véritable bain de sang, et le natté voulait à tout prix éviter qu'il y ait des blessés. Bien sûr, Treize et lui se remettraient rapidement d'éventuelles blessures... En revanche, il n'en était pas certain pour Heero. La santé de ce dernier semblait, effectivement, laisser à désirer depuis quelques temps.

- Traître... Comment as-tu pu nous faire ça ? Comment ai-je pu te faire confiance ?... Tu... Tu n'es qu'un traître !

La colère et la déception qu'il percevait dans les propos d'Heero le blessait cruellement. Il avait l'impression qu'une main froide avait empoigné son cœur et le pressait violemment. Les apparences étaient trompeuses, il le savait. Toutefois, Heero, lui, ne possédait pas les clés nécessaires pour voir au-delà. Tout jouait en la défaveur du natté. Avec un pincement au cœur, il admettait que le plus petit n'avait pas tout à fait tort et qu'il avait caché des choses à ses frères d'arme. Il fallait bien admettre que, sans connaître les tenants et les aboutissants qui liaient Treize et Duo, l'image qu'ils offraient laisser peu de place à l'imagination : un terroriste protégeant un éminent membre de OZ. Las, Maxwell ne pouvait faire autrement que d'accepter la froide méfiance de l'autre rebelle.

Cette constatation était douloureuse et il n'en voulait pas au Japonais de le traiter de la sorte. La déception de celui-ci montrait à quel point Duo l'avait blessé. Cependant, le pilote 02 refusait de se laisser insulter sans riposter. Il était temps d'agir.

Maxwell tourna discrètement la tête sur le côté et adressa un regard en coin à Treize qui acquiesça. Le natté ne voulait pas qu'il intervienne, cela ne ferait qu'envenimer les choses. Il était préférable que Duo confronte son coéquipier seul.

- Hee-chan... S'il te...

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Tu n'en as pas le droit !

- Ok. D'accord. Désolé. Mais, s'il te plaît, Heero. Il faut que tu m'écoutes.

- Arrête ça ! Tu penses sincèrement que je veux entendre tes mensonges ?!

- Heero, je ne t'ai jamais menti...

- Tu t'enlises. Et tu me mens. Encore. Quand je pense que je... que nous t'avons fait confiance... Et toi, pendant tout ce temps, tu te fichais de nous ! Tu es un bon comédien, il n'y a pas de doute. Tu nous as tous bernés. Ça doit te faire plaisir, non ?

- Heero, att...

- Tais-toi ! Je ne veux rien entendre ! Garde tes pitoyables excuses pour nos supérieurs. Ils te jugeront eux-mêmes. Pour ma part, tu n'es plus l'un des nôtres.

Toute cette hargne qui se déversait sur lui avait fait monter les larmes aux yeux de Duo. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà vu Heero se comportait ainsi avec lui. Il avait mal et cette douleur le rongeait, le paralysait. Il était perdu.

Dans son dos, le pilote 02 devinait l'agitation de leur aîné. Il souhaitait pouvoir arrêter la catastrophe qui se préparait, mais il n'en avait pas la force. Il n'arrêterait pas Treize si celui-ci s'engager dans leur dispute, tout en sachant que son intervention ferait empirer les choses. Les deux hommes étaient têtus, et Duo n'avait pas la volonté d'être davantage piétiné par les paroles de Yui.

oOo

L'absence de réaction de la part de l'Américain conforta le général Kushrénada d'entrer dans le conflit qui opposait les deux adolescents. Duo le connaissait suffisamment pour comprendre ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire, et il ne l'arrêtait pas pour autant. Le plus âgé des trois interpréta ce silence comme un accord implicite et décida de venir en aide au natté qui semblait plus qu'affecté par la rage du brun aux yeux bleus.

- Écoutez, jeune homme, nous...

- Quant à vous ! Je ne saurais que trop vous conseiller de vous taire si vous tenez à la vie !

Le pilote 02 grimaça lorsque Heero coupa sèchement son compagnon. Il n'y avait rien de tel que d'interrompre le général pour lui faire perdre son flegme légendaire. Et le caractère du pilote 01 n'aidant pas, Duo s'attendait à voir les tensions escalader. C'était une histoire de secondes avant qu'il ne puisse assister à un combat de coqs. Dire qu'avant cette nuit, jamais le natté aurait cru associer le Japonais à l'image d'un coq... Généralement, il lui faisait plutôt à un adorable, même si caractériel, chaton... En revanche, la froide colère du 01 changeait la donne et était même parvenue à lui délier la langue. Toutefois, tout gentleman qu'était Treize, Maxwell doutait que celui-ci accepte calmement les attaques verbales du petit brun sans répliquer. Et il avait raison.

- Il suffit ! À présent, nous allons tous nous calmer et sortir d'ici. Je pense qu'aucun de nous ne voudra être encore là lorsque cela va exploser.

- Je n'ai rien contre.

Ces quelques mots suffirent à attirer l'attention de l'Américain sur la dispute dans laquelle les deux autres étaient engagés. L'indifférence du petit brun, voire sa désinvolture, fit naître en lui une colère noire, remplaçant toute envie de pleurer et manquant de l'étouffer. Le tempérament de feu du pilote du Deathscythe reprit le dessus. Il releva la tête et fusilla Yui des yeux, comme jamais il ne l'avait fait auparavant. Il ne pouvait plus supporter cela. Les tendances suicidaires du Japonais le faisaient enrager. Et, cette fois, il ferait tout pour l'empêcher de jouer avec la mort, même s'il devait le blesser pour cela.

Les deux hommes, quant à eux, n'avaient pas prêté attention à la colère grandissante du natté et poursuivaient leur joute verbale.

- Vous nous faites perdre du temps, 01 ! Nous devons tous quitter le bâtiment ! Je doute que nous puissions survivre à une explosion. Et si jamais nous en réchappions, le plafond finira le travail et nous ensevelira.

- Je me fiche bien de ce que vous pensez ! Soit on reste tous ici, soit vous vous constituez prisonniers. Tous les deux. Sinon, on se fait enterrer vivants. C'est à vous de voir. Je ne suis pas trop regardant. Dans tous les cas, vous serez une gêne en moins dans cette guerre.

- Oh, vraiment ? Comme c'est aimable de votre part. Et vous ? Si vous veniez à mourir ici...

- Je suis facilement remplaçable.

- Vous...

- Laisses, Treize.

- Duo ?

- Laisses. Il ne t'écoutera pas. Il est trop borné pour ça... Heero, désolé, mais nous devons passer. Tout va exploser et je refuse que l'un d'entre nous reste en arrière. Donc, nous allons tous sortir calmement.

- Tu crois vraiment...

- Là, maintenant, tout de suite, je m'en fous de ce que tu penses. Si je dois te faire sortir d'ici de force, je le ferai. Mais gardes en tête que tu ne m'auras pas laissé le choix.

- Parce que tu crois pouvoir me battre, peut-être ?

- J'en sais rien. Mais je suis prêt à tenter ma chance. Et, vu ton état, j'suis pas sûr que tu puisses me résister très longtemps. Regardes-toi, bon sang ! Tu es épuisé, tu as du mal à tenir sur tes deux jambes et tu penses pouvoir maîtriser deux hommes à toi tout seul ?!

En même temps qu'il s'adressait au brun, Duo s'était rapproché de celui-ci et avait fait un mouvement vers l'une de ses lames, dissimulées dans les replis de sa combinaison. Il espérait sincèrement ne pas avoir à les utiliser, mais Heero n'allait pas lui laisser d'autre choix.

Toutefois, le Japonais remarqua son manège et retira le cran de sécurité de son arme. Il ne plaisantait plus ; si le natté voulait passer, il devrait d'abord lui passer sur le corps.

- Vas-y, Maxwell. Dégaines un de tes couteaux. Mais je peux t'assurer que tu le regretteras.

- Heero, une dernière fois. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, alors pousses-toi.

- Rêves !

Pendant ce court échange, Treize tenta d'approcher le jeune rebelle. Il comptait sur l'inattention de ce dernier pour pouvoir le désarmer sans qu'aucun coup de feu ne soit tiré. Néanmoins, il ne fut pas assez vigilant et entra dans le champ de vision du Japonais. Celui-ci, se sentant menacé, réagit en conséquence et envoya son pied percuter l'estomac du plus âgé, le repoussant.

Dès lors, Maxwell entra dans le combat et tout se précipita.

Heero, surpris par l'irruption de l'Américain, bloqua in extremis le coup qu'il venait d'envoyer. Il n'avait pas menti. Si ce traître voulait passer, il devrait d'abord l'affronter. Et le pilote du Wing n'avait pas l'attention de rester inactif.

Les coups pleuvaient de tous les côtés et aucun des trois hommes ne fut épargné. Toutefois, Yui était de plus en plus désavantagé. Il était seul contre deux adversaires, et si cela ne le dérangeait pas d'ordinaire, la dégradation de sa santé n'était pas un bon présage. Il fatiguait plus vite que ces deux opposants. Il ne voyait qu'une solution à son dilemme. Il devait à tout prix les séparer pour espérer les battre. Aussi, avec la crosse de son arme, qu'il avait conservée en main, il frappa le général Kushrénada à la tempe. Cela eut pour résultat de faire reculer l'homme qui grogna sous la douleur et qui pressa une main sur la plaie pour endiguer les coulées de sang.

Malheureusement pour lui, le petit brun ne put profiter de ce répit. Le pilote 02 l'avait empoigné, afin de pouvoir le désarmer ou l'assommer. Le natté le cloua au mur le plus proche, l'empêchant de s'échapper. Heero se savait coincé, mais il refusait de baisser les bras. Il n'aimait pas l'idée d'affronter Maxwell. Après tout, avec le temps, il avait commencé à considérer le plus grand comme un ami... Il s'était senti humilié, bafoué, en découvrant qu'il s'était moqué de lui. Mais c'était la guerre, et il n'y avait pas de place pour les sentiments.

Il en était là dans ses réflexions quand un coup, plus violent que les autres, l'obligea à se plier en deux. Sa souffrance était telle qu'il ne distinguait plus que des formes floues autour de lui, et qu'il avait l'impression que le sol tremblait. Sa volonté ne pouvait plus soutenir son corps meurtri et il sombra dans l'inconscience.

Le pilote du Deathscythe, qui s'était reculé après l'avoir frappé à l'estomac, voulut ralentir sa chute en l'attrapant, mais il fut coupé par un coup de feu.

En effet, alors que le brun perdait pied avec la réalité, ses doigts avaient instinctivement resserré leur prise sur l'arme, pressant accidentellement la détente. Et, presque simultanément, Treize put entendre le bruit du coup de feu résonner dans le couloir et les grognements et jurons de Duo.

Le général de OZ se releva péniblement et approcha Maxwell qui, un genou à terre, cherchait à calmer sa respiration. Le plus âgé nota que son cadet maintenait une pression sur la blessure que la balle avait provoqué en déchirant l'abdomen.

Il voulut l'aider à se relever, mais le rebelle repoussa sa main avec un petit sourire d'excuse.

Une fois certain qu'il ne risquait pas de tourner de l'œil, Duo se redressa et voulut aller vérifier l'état du pilote 01. Il avait été surpris qu'un tel coup suffise à rendre le Soldat Parfait hors d'état de nuire. C'était plutôt inquiétant.

Il s'accroupit auprès du plus petit et le toucher quand il entendit Treize protestait. Quelqu'un venait de lui coller le canon d'une arme à feu derrière la tête.

Lentement, il leva les mains au ciel, montrant qu'il n'était pas un danger, et se retourna légèrement. Il fut quelque peu soulagé de voir un visage amical. Cependant, il déchanta bien vite en remarquant que Trowa ne baissait pas son arme. Il essaya alors de détendre l'atmosphère, adressant une prière muette aux Saints pour que Barton soit moins têtu que Yui et accepte de l'écouter. Ils devaient sortir rapidement, où ils seraient tous brûlés vifs.

- Salut, mec. Tu tombes bien, tu sais ? Hee-chan a eu un malaise.

- Vraiment ?

- Euh... Oui. Tu le vois bien, non ?

- Un malaise... Comme ça ? Sans raison ?

- Hé bien...

- Et comment expliques-tu les marques de coups sur ses bras et à la tête ? Je suis curieux de l'entendre.

- Tu ne serais pas en train de m'accuser, quand même ?!

- Je ne fais que des suppositions. Mais peut-être que tu pourrais m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? Pour que j'y vois plus clair.

- Écoutes, man... Là, je ne suis pas sûr... qu'on ait... le temps... de...

Épuisé par sa perte de sang et par la baisse d'adrénaline, Duo s'effondra près du pilote 01, s'accrochant tant bien que mal pour rester conscient. Il sentit, plus qu'il ne vit, Treize se précipiter pour l'aider et s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Plongeant à son tour dans les profondeurs de l'inconscience, il ne remarqua pas le regard incendiaire que le pilote 03 lança au général de OZ, freinant celui-ci dans son avancée.

Comprenant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire sans provoquer de réaction agressive de la part de Barton, Kushrénada observa impuissant l'adolescent appeler ses amis en renfort, leur précisant de se dépêcher. L'appel terminé, le pilote aux yeux verts souleva Duo pour l'adosser au mur, jetant un coup d'œil à sa blessure pour en évaluer les dégâts avant de se préoccuper du Japonais.

Treize ne put que constater le soin avec lequel le pilote 03 s'occuper de Yui. Il était très protecteur, sans pour autant négliger le natté sur lequel il veillait en attendant ses camarades. L'adulte savait qu'il ne pourrait pas les approcher, mais il fut tout de même surpris que le rebelle lui adresse la parole.

- Partez avant que les autres arrivent. Ou que je ne change d'idée. Nous règlerons nos différents une autre fois.

Bien qu'un peu hésitant, le général partit sans se retourner, fuyant la base et priant pour que les pilotes sortent avant que les bombes ne se déclenchent. Oui, ils se reverraient. Il le savait. Après tout, Duo Maxwell était un membre de sa famille, en plus d'être un pilote de Gundam.

oOo

Trowa n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant que Wufei Chang n'arrive en courant à sa rencontre. Et, aussitôt qu'il aperçut ses deux coéquipiers inconscients, le pilote 05 chercha à savoir ce qui les avait mi dans un tel état.

- Bon sang, 03 ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ?

- On verra ça plus tard, 05. Il faut filer.

Le Chinois s'approcha du corps de Maxwell, comprenant que c'était à lui de ramener le natté aux Gundams puisque Trowa portait déjà Yui.

Une fois chargé de son fardeau, Chang signala à son collègue qu'il était prêt et, ensemble, ils se précipitèrent vers la sortie.

À l'extérieur, Quatre, aux commandes du Sandrock, assurait un chemin sûr jusqu'à l'armure de Wufei, éliminant les quelques ennemis qui restaient.

Le pilote 05 eut à peine le temps de s'harnacher dans son cockpit que l'alarme de sa montre, à l'instar de celles de ses partenaires, se déclenchait. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps pour quitter la base. Aussi, après s'être assuré que Barton et Yui étaient sous la responsabilité du pilote 04, il manipula l'une des mains de son Gundam pour saisir Maxwell et abandonna la base.

oOo

L'explosion de la base militaire de OZ leur avait permis de quitter le champ de bataille sans être poursuivi par d'éventuels ennemis. Toutefois, ils ne souhaitaient pas tenter le diable et allèrent rapidement récupérer les trois armures qu'ils avaient dissimulées à l'orée de la forêt.

La tâche fut plus complexe que prévu, puisque deux des leurs étaient dans l'incapacité de piloter leur armure et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas prendre le risque de laisser deux Gundams tomber aux mains de OZ.

Lorsqu'ils purent enfin reprendre la route qui les mènerait à la planque, Trowa était aux commandes du Wing et remorquait le Heavyarms. De son côté, le Deathscythe était pris en charge par le Sandrock. Wufei et son armure restaient en queue de peloton pour couvrir leurs arrières.

Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques minutes pour que le silence soit rompu et que les pilotes 04 et 05 pressent leur ami de question, inquiets et surpris que quelqu'un ait pu mettre deux d'entre eux K.O.. Wufei fut le premier à demander des comptes, impatient de comprendre les tenants et les aboutissants de toute cette histoire. La mission, bien que dangereuse, n'avait été plus périlleuse qu'une autre. Il voulait des explications, même s'il savait que Barton ne pourrait pas toutes les lui fournir.

- 05 aux autres. Bordel, Barton, qu'est-ce qui a mal tourné ? Vous aviez un plan à suivre !

- Et nous l'avons exécuté.

- Par Allah. Trowa, est-ce que tu sais ce qui s'est passé ?

- Juste qu'après avoir déposé nos bombes et recueilli les infos demandées, on a cherché à joindre Duo. Il n'a répondu à aucun de nos appels. On a alors décidé de partir à sa recherche, chacun de son côté.

Après un instant d'hésitation, Trowa ajouta qu'il les avait trouvé inconscients, omettant de parler du coup de feu ou de la présence de Kushrénada. Il contempla l'idée de préciser que Duo était encore conscient lorsqu'il était arrivé, contrairement à Heero. Cependant, un regard en direction du petit brun qui reposait contre sa poitrine l'en dissuada. Il ne voulait pas influencer le jugement de ses coéquipiers et il attendrait d'entendre la version des pilotes 01 et 02.

Ce fut Quatre qui, soupirant, mis fin à leur conversation. De toute façon, ils avaient atteint leur destination.

- Merci, Trowa. Pour le reste, je crois que nous allons devoir attendre leur réveil. Pour le moment, il y a plus urgent. Il faut les soigner. Duo a déjà perdu beaucoup de sang... On va avoir besoin de Sally. Wufei, tu pourras la contacter et voir ce qu'elle peut faire.

- Je doute qu'elle puisse se libérer tout de suite. Et il lui faudra quelques heures, voir plus, pour nous rejoindre. Mais je vais voir.

Une fois à terre, Trowa et Quatre portèrent les deux blessés dans la maison pour commencer à leur prodiguer des soins. Wufei, quant à lui, cacha les armures et s'assura que la planque était bien sécurisée, avant d'appeler le médecin militaire qui avait rejoint leur cause, Sally Poe.

**à suivre...**

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous serez des nôtres pour le prochain chapitre !

Bien sûr, toutes vos remarques sont les bienvenues.

Merci !

Fausbourg V.


End file.
